


Till Death Do Us Part

by spiccyy



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Male Character, M/M, Romance, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 17:03:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6814522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiccyy/pseuds/spiccyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba and Koujaku have been together for a little over three months now, what will their new life together have in store for them? (Just some KouAo cuteness, with some Yaoi of course. If you don't support boyxboy relationships I suggest that you don't read this fanfic.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Sickness And In Health

Aoba was awoken to the loud humming of Koujaku's blow dryer. He lifted his hands up to his face and rubbed his eyes. His skin felt hot and he was drenched in sweat, causing his hair to stick to his face. At first he thought nothing of it since it was the middle of the summer and the air conditioning in Koujaku's house was broken, but when he sat up he was immediately hit with a wave of nausea. "Fuck..." he mumbled under his breath.

Koujaku walked in the room. "Oh, you're finally awake, good morning. I was afraid I was gonna have to attack you." He grinned. Aoba smiled and shook his head, forgetting about the pain in his stomach for a moment. "Nope, I woke up all by myself today. Attacking me won't be necessary." Koujaku chuckled. "Well good." He sat on the end of the bed. "I was thinking that we could go on a walk today after we ate. It's almost eleven now, so we could make it for lunch somewhere if you wanted to go out to eat." He crawled across the bed and started digging through the drawers of the table "I thought we had some coupons to our favorite restaurant around here somewhere."

His rapid movement shook their bed, reminding Aoba of his aching stomach. He let out a sharp sigh and doubled over. Koujaku heard Aoba's sigh and stopped what he was doing. "Aoba, what's wrong?" he asked, concern ringing in his voice. Aoba lifted his head and placed his face in his hands. Koujaku noticed that he was breathing heavily and slowly, as if he was in pain. He carefully scooted over to him. "Aoba?" He placed his hand on his back. "Are you ill?"Aoba laid his head on Koujaku's chest. He wanted to answer him but his stomach hurt too bad right now. Koujaku moved his hand to Aoba's shoulder and started rubbing it. "Is it a headache? Have they not gone away after all?" Aoba shook his head. He tried to steady his breathing so he could tell him what was wrong. "Not my head.." that's all he could manage before the pain hit again, cutting his sentence off. Koujaku frowned. "Then what is it?" He placed a kiss on Aoba's forehead. He was shocked by how warm his skin felt on his lips. He pressed a hand to his cheek. Yep, just as he thought. "Hey Aoba, I think you have a fever. You're burning up."

Aoba nodded. The pain calmed down just enough so that he could talk, so he took the chance to tell Koujaku it was his stomach."Yeah, I definitely feel feverish. And it's not my head that hurts, it's my stomach." Koujaku removed his hand that was on Aoba's shoulder and moved it to his face. He brushed his sky blue hair off of his forehead, smoothing it back. Aoba felt so grateful to have him. "Well we can stay home today and you can rest. I'll be here to take care of you." Aoba nodded and opened his mouth to thank him, but grabbed his stomach again instead. "Damn.." He breathed out, his voice shaking. He felt dizzy and his mouth started to water. 'This isn't good' he thought to himself. The pain only got worse, bringing tears to his eyes.He couldn't even remember the last time he felt this sick.

He really didn't want to cry, so he tried to hold the tears back and compose his breathing, but another wave of intense pain flooded his stomach and his attempts failed, a sob leaking out of him. Koujaku squeezed his shoulder gently. "Are you alright?" Aoba slowly shook his head. Koujaku frowned. "You should have said it was that bad. I need to go find you some medicine." Aoba felt like he was being punched in the stomach repeatedly at this point. He gripped the sheets tightly and gritted his teeth, trying to stifle his tears. It was no use. A single tear fell from his hazel brown eyes, followed by another, and another. His body was wracked by loud sobs and he began to shake. His hair had fallen back in his face and Koujaku smoothed it back again. "Aoba..." he whispered. Aoba could sense the worry in his voice and guilt pricked at his chest. It was Koujaku's day off from work and Aoba didn't want him to have to stay home and look after him.He wanted to tell him that he could go out today, that he didn't have to stay here and take care of him.

He was just about to tell him, but his mouth began to water promptly and he felt a warm sensation creeping up his throat. He grabbed Koujaku's hand and hung his head over the side of the bed just in time. "Aoba!" Koujaku squeezed his hand tightly and held his hair back. About a minute passed and Aoba stopped throwing up. He immediately felt guilty for making a mess of his floor. 'This is just like the time I got sick at that club in Platinum Jail and got his kimono dirty' He replayed the event in his head, making himself feel even worse. "I.. sorry Koujaku. For-" Koujaku gently squeezed his hand. "Shh, Aoba. Don't you dare apologize." Pain coursed through Aoba's stomach and he started crying again. Koujaku put his hands under Aoba's arms and pulled him onto his lap. "Hey, shh." Aoba leaned his head back and rested it on Koujaku's shoulder. "It hurts." He choked out. Koujaku lifted Aoba's shirt up and placed his hand on his stomach. He started to rub slowly. "But.. your floor.." Aoba whispered. Koujaku shook his head. "Hush, i'm not worried about my floor. I'm worried about you." He said in his usual gentle tone. Aoba took in the warmth of Koujaku's hand. It felt really nice on his sour stomach. Koujaku left soft kisses on Aoba's tear stained cheek. Aoba continued to cry softly, but the pain gradually started to ease off. His tears stopped flowing eventually, and his heavy breathing halted.

They stayed like this for almost fifteen minutes. The pain was still present, but bearable now at least. "Aoba, is it hurting bad still?" Aoba shook his head and spoke in a quiet tone, exhausted from getting sick and crying. "No, it's a bit better now. I think I could still use some medicine though." Koujaku nodded. "Yeah, that would be a good idea. Alright, do you think it'll be okay to lay you down now?" Aoba raised his head. "Yeah, it should be." Koujaku put one arm under Aoba's, and then one under his thighs. He slowly stood up lifting Aoba up with him, then turned around and carefully laid him down on the bed, moving around the puddle of vomit. He put his hands on his cheeks. "You still have a mild fever, not nearly as bad as before though." He opened a drawer on the bed side table and pulled out a mint green square. He opened it and took out something silver. He peeled away the silver and a flat green rectangle was exposed. "Here ya go, some gum until I get back with water." Aoba took the rectangle and put it in his mouth.

Koujaku came back about ten minutes later holding a bucket and a glass of water. He took out some cleaning supplies, then a pill bottle. He sat the glass of water he was holding on the table and unscrewed the cap from the pill bottle. He dumped two pink pills into his hand. "Hold out your hand." Aoba did as he was told, and Koujaku gave him the medicine. "Here, let me see your gum." Aoba removed the green lump from his mouth and put it in Koujaku's hand. He then put the pink pills in his mouth and swallowed them down with water. Koujaku threw the gum away and turned to Aoba. He smiled warmly. "Now, get some rest okay? Feel better." Aoba nodded. "I'll try. Thank you." Koujaku offered a small grin. "Of course. It's no big deal." While Koujaku was cleaning up, Aoba grabbed the remote and started surfing through the channels. He found one of the shows he liked and started watching it. He eventually felt the medicine working, his stomach began to hurt less and less. He had almost drifted off to sleep, but he felt a coldness pricking at his skin. He slowly opened his eyes and glanced up at the window above his head. Koujaku must have opened it earlier. He felt around for the blanket but couldn't find it.

Koujaku had just made it back up the stairs. He sat beside Aoba on the bed. "Feeling better?" Aoba nodded. "Yeah, a lot better. But i'm freezing my balls off over here. Where is the blanket?" Koujaku stood up and walked around the bed to the wardrobe. "Sorry about that, the one we usually use needs to be washed. I accidentally knocked it on the floor earlier and it got dirty." He pulled out a red blanket and closed the wardrobe. Aoba felt the guilt coming back. "Oh, i'm sorry." Koujaku spread the blanket out over Aoba, then closed the window above them. He laid down on his back beside Aoba. "It's fine, it can be washed so don't worry about it." Aoba smiled. He told himself that he needed to stop worrying so much. He sat up and grabbed the bottom of his shirt and lifted it over his head. "Huh, I thought you were cold?" Aoba playfully rolled his eyes. "Well I am but it may get too hot with a shirt on if we're cuddling."

"Ah, yeah you're right." Aoba threw his shirt on the floor and crawled on top of Koujaku, resting his head on his chest. "This actually makes my stomach feel even better." Koujaku began to play with his hair. "Good, i'm glad you feel better." He wrapped his free arm around Aoba and hugged him. Aoba smiled. "Seriously Koujaku, thank you for looking after me." Koujaku twirled Aoba's hair around his fingers. "You don't have to thank me, i'm your boyfriend. There are going to be many more days like this for both of us in the future, it's a normal thing. Now shush and get some rest, I know you must be tired." Aoba scooted up just a bit and buried his face in Koujaku's neck. "Yes sir." Koujaku wrapped his other arm around him and rubbed his back. They slowly drifted off to sleep.

Koujaku gently shook Aoba's shoulder. "Hey sleepy head." Aoba groaned and slowly opened one eye. He closed it again. "Five more minutes." Koujaku laughed and shook his shoulder again. "Babe you can sleep as long as you like, I just need to get up for a minute to go to the bathroom." Aoba reluctantly opened both of his eyes and yawned. He rolled off of Koujaku and laid on his back. "There, you're free." Koujaku laughed again. "Jeez, you're so grumpy." He gave Aoba a peck on the lips. "I'll be right back." Aoba grinned and felt Koujaku get off the bed. When he came back he sat beside Aoba and grabbed his hand. "How did you sleep?" Aoba intertwined their fingers. "I slept good."

Koujaku kissed his nose. Aoba felt his cheeks heat up, and he looked down at their hands. "Hey, what time is it now?" Koujaku looked over at the clock beside the wardrobe. "It's almost three in the afternoon." Aoba gasped. "What? I slept for four hours?" Koujaku let out a quiet chuckle. "Well of course you would, you were sick. Oh by the way, how do you feel now?" Aoba laid his head on Koujaku's shoulder. "I feel fine. Like I was never sick at all." Koujaku squeezed his hand. "Good, i'm glad to hear that. Seeing you in such bad shape really sucked. But now that you're all better, do you wanna go do something? Like a date?" Aoba nodded. "Yeah, i'd love to." Koujaku rubbed his thumb over Aoba's and looked at him. "Alright, good. I'm gonna take a shower, wanna join me?" Aoba nodded. "Yes, of course." Koujaku kissed the top of his head. "Alright, let's go."

They took turns under the shower, washing their hair and their bodies. After Koujaku was done he turned to look at Aoba, who was leaning against the shower wall. He started to think about how cute he looked. He reached out and grabbed his hand. Aoba opened his eyes. Koujaku stared into them, then leaned in and kissed him. He put his tongue in Aoba's mouth and traced his teeth with it. Aoba wrapped his arms around Koujaku and leaned into the kiss. He gently bit Koujaku's bottom lip and licked his top one. Koujaku sucked in a breath and kissed Aoba one last time before pulling away. "As much as I love kissing you, we should probably stop or we'll never leave the house." Aoba crossed his arms and stuck his bottom lip out. Koujaku laughed. "Come on, don't give me that face. there will be plenty of time for kissing later." Aoba gave a small grin. "Alright, fine." The two of them got out of the shower and got ready for their date.


	2. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoba and Koujaku go on a date!

"Hey guys, i'm Hana. I'll be your waitress for the night." The girl smiled at them, twirling some of her hair around her finger. "Can I get you guys something to drink?" Aoba was kind of annoyed by the way she was eyeballing Koujaku. "I'll just have some water." Koujaku nodded. "Yeah me too, thank you." She smiled ear to ear. "Okay, two glasses of water coming up." She locked eyes with Koujaku for a moment and smiled at him, cheeks flushed and eyelashes fluttering. Aoba rolled his eyes. After she left Koujaku placed his hand on Aoba's from across the booth. "She's kinda creepy. Oogling me with those eyes." He shuddered, then chuckled. This made Aoba feel a little relieved at least. He offered a small smile. "Yeah, definitely creepy." Koujaku lifted Aoba's hand to his mouth and planted a gentle kiss on it, resulting in a blushing Aoba. Then he picked up the menu beside him. "I guess we should figure out what we want." Koujaku opened up his menu. "Yeah, we should. Remember, we have coupons so get whatever you want." Aoba nodded. "Alright." They both skimmed their menu's and decided on the cheeseburger with squid and rice for their sides. Koujaku still had his hand on Aoba's when Hana came back with their water. She stared at their intertwined fingers and gave a disheartened look. "Alright guys here's your water. Have you decided on what you'd like to eat yet?"

"Thank you, and yep. We'd both like a cheeseburger with rice and squid for the sides." Aoba spoke with an aggravated tone. She was still gawking at Koujaku every chance she got even though she saw their hands. She couldn't be dumb, she had to know they were boyfriends. Wow, no respect at all. He thought to himself. "Alright, it should be done in about thirty minutes." Once again she grinned at Koujaku before she left, and he gave an awkward smile back. Then he proceeded to check the messages on his coil. Aoba looked around the room. People were sitting at the bars and making small talk, laughing and carrying on. Some stood out on the dance floor type area and swayed back and forth, sipping on their drinks. This place did sell alcohol, but it wasn't a club per say. Nobody went wild here, as it was a pretty laid back spot. He noticed a couple slow dancing. He glanced back at Koujaku who was staring at him. He jerked back a little, startled. "W-what?" Koujaku grinned. "Nothing, just looking at you." Aoba averted his gaze. "Well, it's kind of embarrassing when you just stare. Now you're oogling me." Koujaku rubbed his thumb against Aoba's hand. "Well you're my boyfriend, I'm allowed to stare." Aoba couldn't help but smile. "Oh yeah, who said?" Koujaku stood up and leaned over the seat. He pressed his lips against the other man's. "I did." He whispered. Aoba locked eyes with his lover, his cheeks burning with a hue of red. "I-idiot, don't kiss me!" Koujaku sat back down. "And why not?" Aoba slouched in his seat. Well.. He wasn't quite sure. He actually really wanted Koujaku to kiss him some more. "Well, we're in a public place." Koujaku shrugged. "So? Other couples do it. Is it really different for us because we're both men?" Aoba slowly shook his head. "Well, I guess not. But you shouldn't just kiss me like that." Koujaku took note of the blush dancing across the blue haired's face and grinned seductively. "Oh yeah? Well, give me a reason. Does it make you want more?"

Aoba shot him a glare. "You perverted hippo!" Koujaku laughed and kissed Aoba's hand again. "Oh come on. This is a date you shouldn't be so mean to me you know." He fake frowned, earning an eye roll from Aoba. "Yeah well you shouldn't say such idiotic things!" He was trying to act mad, but he couldn't help but smile a little. "I can't kelp it, you're just so cute Aoba." Hana arrived with their food right as Koujaku finished his sentence. She gave a confused look at them. They were a sight for sure. Both of them leaned forward, holding hands. Aoba's blush was very noticeable against his pale complexion. Koujaku wore a wicked grin on his face. She sat their plates down in front of them and left without saying a word. They both shrugged it off and ate their food. After they were done Aoba slipped off to the bathroom. Koujaku paid for the food at the desk, then waited for Aoba to return. A minute or two passed and he felt something warm touch his hands. He looked over to see Aoba by his side, gripping his hand. He smiled at him and kissed his cheek. Right as they were walking across the dance floor a slow song came on. A few couples grabbed each other and started swaying back and forth. Koujaku squeezed Aoba's hand. "Hey,Aoba.." He felt so nervous, and he wasn't sure why. He was usually so bold but right now he was shy as ever. Aoba looked at him. "Hmm?" Koujaku swung their hands back and forth, like a child. "Will you dance with me?"

Aoba just stared at him for a minute. He really wanted to, it was a romantic and sweet gesture. But they'd be the only same-sex couple slow dancing. He was scared of drawing too much attention. What if someone got hostile? But he quickly shook away his worried thoughts. So what if someone got offended or upset by them? They wouldn't be doing anything wrong. Koujaku took Aoba's silence as him being uncomfortable. "It's alright, maybe another time." He went to take a step forward but Aoba gently pulled him back. He gave a reassuring smile. "Yes, I'll dance with you." Koujaku's face lit up. "Alright, come on then." He pulled him to the center of the dance floor and wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him close. Aoba looked into his eyes and draped his arms over his shoulders. He laid his head on his chest, closing the small gap between their bodies completely. Koujaku kissed his cheek. They stayed like this for a moment. Then Aoba lifted his head and looked into his lover's red eyes. Koujaku pressed their foreheads together. "Koujaku, I never thought I would love somebody this much." The older man blushed wildly. His chest felt all warm and fuzzy. In the heat of the moment, he kissed the other man. Deeply and passionately. Aoba was shocked, but he returned the kiss. Koujaku pulled away, holding Aoba tight. "I never thought that I would either. I'm so thankful to have you." He felt his eyes watering just a bit. Aoba kissed him again. "I'm thankful to have you too." The slow song came to an end two minutes later, but they remained the same for a minute. Aoba looked around. Nobody was staring at them. It was like nobody noticed. Well, except Hana. She was snarling at him, but that made him feel accomplished. He just smiled at her then hugged Koujaku. "Alright, we should leave now. You promised me more kissing 'and stuff', remember?" Koujaku kissed his nose. "Yep, I've been looking forward to it. Let's go."

When they made it home they both changed into more comfortable clothes, which meant no shirt and their boxers, and got comfy on the couch. Aoba felt like he was going to die of he didn't kiss Koujaku soon. He sat on his boyfriend's lap facing him. He went in for the kiss first, slamming his lips against the other man's in a heated frenzy. Koujaku pulled him close and added some tongue to the kiss. He ran his fingers along Aoba's stomach. Aoba stirred around a little. He was already half hard. Wow, was he really that eager? He sucked on Koujaku's tongue and reached his hand down, grabbing Koujaku through his boxers. Koujaku's breath caught in his throat and he pulled away from the kiss. "W-wait?" Aoba kept his hand in place. "What?" Koujaku rubbed Aoba's thigh. "You don't have to do that." Aoba rubbed his bulge again. "I know, but I want to." Koujaku bit his lip. "I uh- W-what do you wanna do tonight then?" Aoba reached into Koujaku's boxers and gripped his erection. "Well, maybe we can just use our hands, I think I'm too exhausted to do much more." Koujaku nodded. "Alright." Then he dipped his hand into the other's underwear and started to stroke him. Aoba let out a hitched breath and began pumping Koujaku up and down. They went on like this for a minute or two. It felt good, but Aoba wanted a bit more. "H-hey,can you use your fingers too?" Koujaku brought two fingers to his mouth and sucked on them. He pulled them out and reached around to Aoba's ass. He slowly massaged him before carefuly pressing a finger into him. Aoba cried out and quickened his pace on Koujaku's erection. Koujaku let out a low grunt and started twirling his finger around inside of him to stretch him out a bit before adding another finger.

He pushed into him a bit, then started to move his fingers in and out, angling them so he was hitting his prostate. A loud moan escaped Aoba. The pleasure was overwhelming as usual, and his pace on Koujaku slowed a bit. He tried to keep it going but with two things being done to him at once it was nearly impossible. He managed to get it going again, though. Their sounds filled the air as they approached their climax. Koujaku slammed his fingers into him and worked his hand that was on Aoba's dick. "Kou..Jaku- I'm close." He could feel the little jolts of electricity in his groin, signaling that his limit was approaching. " I am too, Aoba." Koujaku said, his voice husky and filled with lust. Aoba buried his face in the older man's chest and moaned more as his fingers rammed him, hitting his sweet spot over and over. Koujaku started kissing his neck. After another minute, they both reached their limit. Aoba threw his head back and cried in pleasure, splattering his release on his stomach. Koujaku grunted and groaned into Aoba's neck, his release mixing with Aoba's. They panted and tried to catch their breath. Koujaku pulled his fingers out of Aoba and kissed him sweetly. "I love you." Aoba rested his head on the other's shoulder. "I love you too." After a minute of holding each other and gathering themselves, Aoba broke the silence. "Let's get cleaned up. I'm tired. Koujaku nodded. "Alright, I am too." They cleaned up their mess and made their way to the bedroom. They crawled in bed and cuddled up. Koujaku played with Aoba's hair. "How was the date, did you have fun?" Aoba nodded. "I had a lot of fun. From putting that flirty waitress in her place, to slow dancing, and all the fun we just had, it was a great night." Koujaku kissed the top of his head. "Good, I enjoyed myself too. We need to go on dates more often." Aoba yawned. "Yeah, we do." Koujaku smiled. "Alright sleepy head, goodnight." Aoba snuggled up to him. "Goodnight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~Sorry that this chapter was kind of short, been having some trouble getting motivated to write but i'm trying! I'll be updating again soon, I hope this chapter was enjoyable at least!~~

**Author's Note:**

> Alright guys that;s the first chapter!! I know it seems like it's just a sickfic but there is a lot more coming I promise! No yaoi this, time sorry! Honestly, I love writing fluff for these two because Koujaku is such a sweetheart. I also like writing my otps experiencing lots of situations, not just yaoi. I love yaoi don;t get me wrong BUT FLUFF MAKES MY HEART HAPPY. Anyway if you like it then leave kudos and comments ~~


End file.
